A.A.Milne
A.A.Milne is English writer,known for his books about the adventure of Winnie the Pooh and other children poetry. Creating Pooh Milne created Pooh and his friends through the stuffed animals of his son, and through his son, Christopher Robin Milne, he created Pooh's human friend, Christopher Robin. Pooh was going to be called "Edward", because Milne's son had a bear like Pooh, and his name was Edward, but was soon named Winnie like the black bear, Winnie, the military mascot of thw World War 1. The fictional Hundred Acre Wood of the Pooh stories derives from Five Hundred Acre Wood in Ashdown Forest in East Sussex, South East England, where the Pooh stories were set. Milne lived on the northern edge of the Forest and took his son walking there. Works Novels Lovers in London (1905) Once on a Time (1917) Mr. Pim (1921) (A novelisation of his play Mr. Pim Passes By (1919)) The Red House Mystery (1922) Two People (1931) (Inside jacket claims this is Milne's first attempt at a novel.) Four Days' Wonder (1933) Chloe Marr (1946) Non-fiction Peace With Honour (1934) It's Too Late Now: The Autobiography of a Writer (1939) War With Honour (1940) Year In, Year Out (1952) (illustrated by E. H. Shepard) Punch articles The Day's Play (1910) Once A Week (1914) The Holiday Round (1912) The Sunny Side (1921) Those Were the Days (1929) four volumes above, compiled Newspaper articles and book introductions The Chronicles of Clovis by "Saki" (1911) to Not That It Matters (1920) By Way of Introduction (1929) Story collections for children Gallery of Children (1925) Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) (illustrated by Ernest H. Shepard) The House at Pooh Corner (1928) (illustrated by E. H. Shepard) Short Stories Poetry Collections for Children When We Were Very Young Now We Are Six Story collections The Birthday Party (1948) A Table Near the Band (1950) Poetry For the Luncheon Interval from Punch When We Were Very Young (1924) (illustrated by E. H. Shepard) Now We Are Six (1927) (illustrated by E. H. Shepard) Behind the Lines (1940) The Norman Church (1948) Screenplays Milne wrote 4 stories filmed in 1920 for Minerva Films: The Bump (starring Aubrey Smith) Twice Two Five Pound Reward Bookworms Wurzel-Flummery (1917) Belinda (1918) The Boy Comes Home (1918) Make-Believe (1918) (children's play) The Camberley Triangle (1919) Mr. Pim Passes By (1919) The Red Feathers (1920) The Lucky One (1922) The Artist: A Duologue (1923) Give Me Yesterday (1923) (a.k.a. Success in the UK) Ariadne (1924) The Man in the Bowler Hat: A Terribly Exciting Affair (1924) To Have the Honour (1924) Portrait of a Gentleman in Slippers (1926) Success (1926) Miss Marlow at Play (1927) The Fourth Wall or The Perfect Alibi (1928) The Ivory Door (1929) Toad of Toad Hall (1929) (adaptation of The Wind in the Willows) Michael and Mary (1930) Other People's Lives (1933) (a.k.a. They Don't Mean Any Harm) Miss Elizabeth Bennet (1936) on Pride and Prejudice Sarah Simple (1937) Gentleman Unknown (1938) The General Takes Off His Helmet (1939) in The Queen's Book of the Red Cross The Ugly Duckling (1941) Before the Flood (1951)